Colliding
by StubbyPenguins
Summary: When past and present collide. gsr


Colliding

a/n- reveiws warm my heart, and are a fuel for my writing. And I must note, episode last night..whoa.

------------

Wiping sweat off my brow I cranked the air conditioning in the Denali to full blast. I sighed in relief as cool air poured over me. My passenger groaned in appreciation. I glanced over at him, Greg was as red faced and sweaty as me.

Stopping at a red light I reached into the backseat. Finding my bag I opened it with one hand and before the light turned green I grabbed two water bottles. One for myself, and the other I tossed at Greg. After a couple long swallows he gives me a grateful look, even though the water is slightly warm.

All the way back to the lab Greg and I nurse our bottles; both of us too exhausted to even try to hold a conversation. Working a double and a half has severely depleted my energy, and I know Greg isn't quite used to the physical labor this job sometimes demands. He doesn't complain, but when I saw him sway a little on his feet and blink repeatedly to regain focus on print dust I knew he was near his ending point. I'm a bit surprised he didn't fall asleep on the way back to the lab. I'm sure if I wasn't driving I'd be conked out.

Getting out of the car the full 100 degrees Fahrenheit hit me full force staggering me for a second. From his side, I can hear Greg verbalizing his displeasure at leaving the cool vehicle.

Greg and I successfully deliver our crime scene evidence before we head for the locker room. I'm smelly and dirty, but right now, I honestly don't care. All I want to do is go home and have a shower…hm, maybe a bath. Or just bed. A soft mattress and cushy pillows sounds like heaven.

"See you tonight Sara." Greg's voice wanders through my musings. I look up at him from the bench I'm sitting on.

"Alright," I pause, watching him turn to walk out. "Oh, and good work on the case Greg. You're doing really well." I'm not the most eloquent person, but I hope he understands I'm really proud of him.

I'm fascinated when his face, and even the tips of his ears, reddens. He only nods, as though unsure what to say, and then leaves.

I swing my bag over my shoulder and exit the locker room a few minutes later. I head down the hallway and find my destination: Grissom's office.

I knock before I open the door, which is rarely locked. I'm not sure whether Grissom forgets or really doesn't think there is anything worth stealing. Entering the room my assumption that Grissom isn't here is proven correct. He was most likely not in for work yet, as it is about 8 hours before shift, and I'm quite sure Gris doesn't come in that early. At least, I'm mostly sure. I flip on the lights and breathe in deeply. His office smells of formaldehyde, old books, and something uniquely Grissom. I love the smell, its somehow oddly comforting. Eyeing the almost overflowing paperwork on his desk I carefully lay mine on the most flat surface I can find.

After spending a few unnecessary minutes dawdling in Grissom's office I leave, closing the door with a soft click.

Heading towards the parking lot I pass the A/V lab. I smile politely when Archie looks up from his computer screens, through the wall windows, and his gaze falls on me. I walk a few more steps before I feel a hand pulling at my shoulder. I turn to face Archie.

"I didn't think you were still here."

I smile tiredly. I'm almost too tired to be curious why he stopped me, "Overtime." I say simply.

He nods, "This is a bit of a coincidence. About ten minutes ago Judy was calling over the intercom looking for you. Apparently you have a visitor…or had…which I thought was kind of odd since I assume anyone who knows you would know you work graveyard." I quirk an eyebrow at this and Archie notices, he quickly continues. "Anyway, I called Judy a few minutes ago and told her you weren't here. Your visitor still might be here, if you wanna check."

I thank Archie. He smiles brightly before heading back to the A/V lab.

Now, by nature I'm a very curious person. This is a good thing, considering my profession. The knowledge of a visitor definitely piqued my interest. I'm genuinely not sure who would come visit me. Not that I'm a total loner, as most of my colleagues think I am. I do have friends…okay more friendly acquaintances outside of work. I really doubt, however, any of them would actually come to my place a work.

Entering the reception area, I walk up to Judy, the crime lab's receptionist.

"Hey Judy, I heard someone was waiting here for me?"

Judy opened her mouth to answer, but I didn't hear her response when warm, strong arms slipped around my middle.

Later, I'll blame it on tiredness impairing my judgment, and years of defense training jumping in. I grabbed the decidedly male wrists, pushed them away sharply. Elbowing him in the gut I hear him give a satisfactory grunt. I turn knocking him to the floor, kneeling over him, my forearm lightly crushing his throat; his arms were obviously painfully imprisoned by my wrist hold.

"Sara?" A strained voice reached my ears.

I blink. My culprit and I are breathing heavily. My face feels flushed. I look down into the face of my supposed attacker.

"Danny?" I gasp.

He nods against my arm. Making me aware he's struggling for air. I leaped up, dragging Danny off the floor.

"Oh my god! You're…here." I feel a rush of embarrassment as I notice him rubbing the dark skin of his throat. "I'm so sorry!" I hurriedly straightened his suit, which I quickly note to be expensive and tailor made.

"Sara, it's okay." His voice was amused. "It's good to know you can take care of yourself."

I look him in the eye for the first time.

"Danny …what…how?" My mouth moves, devoid of sound. "It's so good to see you." I choke out, grabbing him into an embrace.

He hugged me back, stroking my hair.

"Good to see you too, sis."

---

tbc


End file.
